


Mary's Heaven

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Catharsis, Dead Mary Winchester, Depressing, Feels, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary Ships It, Mary Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Season/Series 14, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Castiel tells the Winchesters about what he sees in Mary's Heaven.It isn't what either of them were expecting....(Read the tags)





	Mary's Heaven

“What did you see?” Sam asks.

They’re all in the bunker.

Dean is still in his room. The other hunters had just left.

‘You’re dead to me.’ the words held meaning and sincerity. They would be permanent, he could feel it in his bones.

Castiel looks up. He can see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He doesn’t want to make Dean feel segregated during such a trying time but he also wants to know about his mother. “She’s in heaven.” He assures, “With John. Dumah allowed me to look in on their heaven for a time.”

“And she’s happy.”

“She is.” He assures.

…

“And’s she’s happy?” Sam’s voice is raw. Torn between mourning and happiness.

Dean understands. He’s happy that she’s happy. But it doesn’t make up for the fact that she’s gone _again._ No one, as usual, had listened to him. And everything had gone to shit.

Happy doesn’t make up for the trauma she experienced when she died. Happy doesn’t make up for the empty shell of a body they’d been forced to burn.

“She is.” Cass’ voice sends bullets of anger shooting through his body. How dare he?

Feeling like a creepy stalker, Dean announces himself, “So what’s she doing? Sipping mai tais on a beach.”

Castiel’s expression shakes him. It’s filled with guilt, regret and loneliness. Dean wants to say something, or do something to make him better. But he’s too angry right now. Everything is still too fresh.

“No.” the angel admits, his eyes darting away from Dean’s stare. “She imagines a normal life. She lives with John and you and Sam have normal lives.” He glances at Sam, “You are a lawyer, happily married to um, Maggie. You have children who come to visit during the holidays.”

The silence is deafening. Dean looks over to Sam. He seems strangely at peace with this new knowledge.

“You’re happy too Dean. You’re a family.” Except, they’re not. Not anymore.

But Cass had been strangely sketchy about his details. Sam had this happy family and a job. What was he, in Mary’s eyes. “What am I?” he demands, “A murderer? Some drunk who everyone secretly hates?”

“No. You’re happy. They all love you.”

“Then tell me something so that I know this is real.”

The angel looks at him, hurt by the insinuation, “Dean. This is real. I wouldn’t –”

“What?” he snares, “Lie?”

The angel flinches and Dean relents. “Just tell me. Whatever it is.”

His eyes flit to Sam, looking for help that he won’t get.

“Dean… You – I don’t think – you won’t like this. But I can’t control what Mary chooses to be her heaven.”

Dean is worried now. Dreading what his own mother might think of him.

“You work with Bobby, at his garage. You’re a mechanic, set to inherit his business.” Castiel locks eyes with Dean, “You are also married.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “To who? The cars? Give me some names Cass.”

“To me.” Dean’s heart stops, “You’re married to me.”


End file.
